Karmi
|race = Human |age = 16 (approximately) |likes = Biology, cells, viruses, Big Hero 6, Hiro's Alter-Ego, Liv Amara |dislikes = Hiro Hamada, germs |occupation = SFIT Student (Bio-Tech) |status = Alive |affiliations = San Fransokyo Institute of Technology |friends = Professor Granville Hiro Hamada (occasionally, rival) Liv Amara |debut = Big Hero 6: The Series *"Baymax Returns" (cameo) *"Issue 188" |voice actor = Haley Tju }} Karmi is a character in the Disney XD show, Big Hero 6: The Series. She is a precocious girl who, like Hiro, is one of the youngest students to attend San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Background Before Hiro joined the SFIT, Karmi was the youngest student to attend it. However, she had no friends and had issues socializing. Professor Granville noticed this, and after Hiro officially joined as a student, she saw the similarity between both and decided to help her by using Hiro. Personality Karmi is introverted, studious, and takes great pride in attending college at a young age. However, she keeps to herself most of the time. Karmi comes across as aloof; she feels comfortable in her field of research, so Karmi is disinterested in social interaction. She is unfriendly with Hiro since the boy is sharing the spotlight of being a young genius like her, and at one point accused him of being ignorant of science when he didn't grasp what her research was about. Despite her intelligence, Karmi can be oblivious to the truth, even when the evidence contradicts it. This included her being unable to recognize Hiro in superhero form and when she misinterpreted Hiro defending her as him having feelings for her. The first time she met Hiro, she acted optimistic and engaged but only when Professor Granville was around just to make it seem like she was progressing with her social skills. Though later, she stopped doing this and acted with her usual behavior, making it obvious that she actually dislikes Hiro. Karmi has an obsessive relationship with the things she likes: With her virus samples, she sees them as the only true companions she has, going as far as to interact with them and giving them names, and reacting in horror when one was destroyed. She is also a huge fan of Big Hero 6, and even has made fan-fiction stories involving her being rescued by the team. She nicknamed all of the team's members herself because she doesn't know their true names or identities either. Due to this, ironically enough, she also fantasizes about the "hero" Hiro being her lover, since she does not make the connection that her crush and the "civilian" Hiro are in fact the same person. Karmi easily gets upset whenever people do things that she disapproves of and seeks others to back up her thoughts. Also, similar to Wasabi, Karmi strongly dislikes any other type of germs and even the most minimal thing involving them (such as Hiro touching an apple, but later changing his mind and taking the orange instead) make her upset as well. Appearance Karmi is an adolescent girl with olive tan skin, long brown hair, and is a little taller than Hiro, although the two are close in age. She ties her hair back in a ponytail and wears a cream-colored turtleneck, black pants under an orange skirt, and black shoes. For accessories, Karmi wears red earrings and two red and yellow bracelets on her left wrist. As an exclusive outfit in "Big Problem", she wears a blue dress and shoes with a blue hair tie. History Karmi is first seen for a moment in "Baymax Returns", when Granville and Hiro leave Tadashi Hamada's lab. In "Issue 188", Professor Granville introduces Hiro to Karmi as a means of improving Karmi's social skills by disguising it as her trying to help Hiro. Granville tells Hiro that for a week, both kids would have to socialize and give her a journal of their experience. At first, Karmi makes it seem like she is excited but in reality disliked it, treating Hiro with disdain and annoyance unless Granville was around. However, Hiro discovers that Karmi has a crush on his superhero identity when he sees her drawing him in her textbook. During the fight between Big Hero 6 and High Voltage, Karmi witnesses the event among the crowd (taking pictures of the superhero Hiro). She is nearly crushed by a falling street lamp until Hiro (in his alter ego) saves her. While recovering, Karmi giddily takes a picture of Hiro. Next day at the Institute's cafeteria Hiro tried to talk to Karmi about not revealing his identity but, fortunately, Karmi did not realize Hiro's secret and fails to see the resemblance between her crush and Hiro. Instead, she thought Hiro would tell her that he had a crush on herself, but reacted in disgust. By Friday, both met with Granville and Hiro actually thanks her for helping him learn how to socialize. Karmi is shocked as Hiro did not rat her out on her behavior and again assumes Hiro is crushing on her, which Hiro denies. Sometime after, Karmi and Hiro had developed a slight rivalry. In "Failure Mode", Granville had given her class three weeks to work on a seismic project, where they would create scale buildings with methods to survive earthquakes. Karmi's building increased its plasticity under pressure and withstood 8.5 on the Richter scale before breaking and Granville allowed her to make a new version for next week. Meanwhile, Hiro showed his rushed project that failed quickly, then Karmi took pictures of him and later sent it to people to ridicule him. Fred received the photo and showed it to Hiro. Later, Hiro attended class again with nothing for the project and tossed his notepad, accidentally ruining the rest of the class' projects. Karmi (and some other students) took embarrassing pictures of him again and later showed her new project to Granville, who was motivating Hiro to do his project, although Karmi liked hearing Hiro say he was not good at it. Finally, when Hiro showed his model, Karmi was ready with her phone for another failure, but Hiro's project was outstanding and Granville congratulated him. Karmi was shocked and angry and this time Hiro took a picture of her reaction as payback. Karmi is seen briefly in the short "Baymax and Hiro". Hiro had given Baymax a Boost Charge chip that made the robot act fast and erratic. Karmi saw Baymax over-feeding Hiro, so she smiled and silently took a picture of it. However, Baymax accidentally made Hiro choke but quickly made him spit out the food while she stared with a concerned expression. In "The Impatient Patient", at the SFIT cafeteria, Karmi was standing in line behind Hiro to grab a fruit. Hiro touched an apple but decided to grab an orange instead, and so Karmi began lecturing him saying that he left lots of microbes in the apple and that it was cold and flu season. Hiro then sniffed and Karmi stopped talking, dropping her food and then slowly backed away from him. She also appears in "Small Hiro One". Karmi, like almost every other student, attends the SFIT for Dr. Trevor Trengrove's special appearance. While Hiro and his friends discuss him, Karmi confidently implies she will be the one Trengrove will pick to work with, but Hiro doubts it. Trengrove then walks in, taking pictures with students. He signs Hiro's copy of his own thesis that originally belonged to Tadashi, but Trengrove mistakenly signs it with the name "Kiro" and Karmi mocks Hiro for this. Professor Granville then tells their students to form a line so they'll be let in the workshop, and gives Karmi a wristband. She however, does not allow Hiro, who stood behind Karmi in line, because Trengrove had a strict rule of not allowing anyone under 16 years to enter. Karmi once more mocks Hiro, who is sent with Wendy Wower instead, with many small kids. Inside the workshop, Honey Lemon takes a selfie with Wasabi and Go Go; Karmi is in the background and tries telling them she did not want to be in the photo, but Honey took the picture and Karmi appeared with a funny expression. Honey Lemon added a dog filter to the photo and sent it to Hiro, who noticed Karmi and saved the picture. When Dr. Trengrove began the presentation, Karmi asked how he'd pick the students to work with him. Trevor replies by asking her what she majors, to which Karmi replies "bio tech". Trengrove then tells Karmi that all bio tech majors get free ice cream and told her to get one. Karmi leaves the room and immediately realizes the door was locked from outside and was kicked out. Still, Karmi goes and gets the ice cream, then eats it outside angrily. Hiro sees her through a periscope from the nearby museum he was sent to, wondering why she was outside. Later, Hiro tries to get into Trevor's workshop by getting Wendy Wower and the children to explore around. Karmi notices Baymax passing by and goes to mock Hiro yet again. Hiro asks what she is doing outside, and Karmi replies saying she was just taking a break. A creepy little boy however shows up behind them and tells Hiro she is lying, then somehow disappears behind her. Karmi then admits this and says she was kicked out by Trengrove. Hiro says he is sorry and both smile at each other, only to react in disgust a few seconds later. Hiro then gets into the workshop and finds out Trengrove was being blackmailed by Yama who held a flash drive with information on Trengrove. Hiro and Big Hero 6 go stop Yama, his thugs and his robot, and upon defeating them, return to the SFIT to give Trengrove the drive. Karmi was singing a song to Wower's child friends, and upon seeing Hiro arriving in his armor, she stared at him in shock. Hiro acted nice by calling her by her name, but also telling her to be nicer to people "like that genius kid at her school" (referring to himself in his alter ego). Karmi however only felt excited that her crush knew her name. Karmi is seen at class in "Kentucky Kaiju", and Hiro, walking in with super-strength abilities, accidentally started destroying things, and tossing a chair at Karmi. Hiro said it just "slipped" but Karmi quickly objected and told other students to back her up. Professor Granville calmed the class and continued with it, asking Karmi if she is alright, with her replying she will be fine. After the class ends, Hiro crushes a ketchup bottle with his enhanced strength at the cafeteria and splatters it all over the place, including Karmi. Karmi approaches to nag him but Hiro accidentally breaks the table when he tries to get a tissue for her to clean up and Karmi walks away annoyed. Karmi starts writing fan-fiction stories about Big Hero 6 that become popular among SFIT students in "Fan Friction", albeit giving the team her own "superhero names" and depicting Hiro (whom she calls "Captain Cutie") as her lover. When Hiro sees her at the SFIT, he is embarrassed about it and tells her not to make stories of real people, but Karmi tells him he shouldn't care and other people do enjoy it. Eventually, Obake, who is getting as many information on the team as possible, also finds out about the fan-fictions. He releases Momakase from prison and when the team track her down to a SecuriTech building, she is chased by Go Go, who utilizes one of the moves that Karmi thought up in her story, which actually works. Fred and Honey Lemon also try one of the moves where Fred heats up water and Honey freezes it, but the result is slightly different than what the story made it seem. However, Hiro is bothered by the stories but is also unable to tell her to stop writing them, and keeps getting annoyed that people ship his hero-self with Karmi. He then realizes he could use his hero persona to do it, making it seem as if everything she's written is true (including their aliases). Hiro practices what he will tell her with his friends by making them wear a Karmi headband, but before he gets the chance to do it, Momakase kidnaps Karmi in order to lure Big Hero 6 to a trap, as she believes Karmi is actually Captain Cutie's girlfriend. The team goes to save her at Akuma Island before the place is blown up, but Momakase traps all of them in a special cell that counters their attacks, then escapes. Unknown to anyone, Hiro had created an Overdrive Mode chip, with the idea taken from one of the chapters of Karmi's fanfic. The team breaks free and escape in time, then fall in an iceberg created by Honey Lemon and Fred. Hiro decides not to be mean and be thankful that her ideas saved the team, and Karmi is flattered and then hugs Hiro. Karmi then ends her fan-fiction with her joining Big Hero 6 (thus becoming Big Hero 7), and she kisses Hiro. Fred tries tweaking the story for Hiro by telling him they got married but then reveals the real ending, which makes Hiro feel uneasy. Her next appearance is in "Big Problem". When Liv Amara announces she will visit the SFIT, Karmi becomes excited, since Liv is her idol because she is a bio-tech genius. Granville tells Hiro's gang that Liv wanted to meet Hiro and Baymax, which made Hiro brag about this to Karmi. However, Liv became disinterested upon finding out that Hiro didn't build Baymax, so Karmi quickly introduced herself and showed Liv her extradermal nanoreceptors, which impressed Liv and she invited Karmi to her new bio-tech building, much to Hiro's shock. Hiro couldn't tolerate being rejected over Karmi and became jealous of her, then started building a machine of his own to try impressing Liv. While Liv and Karmi were eating and chatting, Hiro approached with his "temperature gradient device", but Liv and Karmi pointed out it was just a huge thermometer. Hiro realizes this and goes away disappointed. Later, at the SFIT gala held for Liv, she says Karmi reminded her why she was building her new facility. Soon, the event was interrupted by Big Hero 6 fighting Orso Knox, a man who was supposed to attend the gala but somehow transformed into a beast. Knox approached Liv trying to attack her, but Karmi used her nanoreceptors to knock out Knox. Liv also reveals Karmi's project was getting funded for her way of thinking, which also shocked Hiro but greeted her so to not sound suspicious. Karmi then told Captain Cutie that she loved him "too" after he simply greeted her, which made Hiro embarrassed and tried leaving, though he crashed against Baymax and fell down. Her final Season 1 appearance is a minor role in "Countdown to Catastrophe", showing Liv Amara her final project for the semester at the SFIT's Open House Expo, which was inserting an electric circuit inside a rose and making it glow. Alistair Krei laughs at their joke of calling it a new meaning for "electric plants" but both look at him awkwardly since he started laughing with them randomly. Trivia *As part of their rivalry, Karmi and Hiro constantly take embarrassing photos and videos of each other. *Karmi can play the guitar. *While her character doesn't specifically exist in the Marvel Comics, another character similar to her does. Marys Iosama was the daughter of a renowned scientist who the Big Hero 6 were sent to protect along with her father from a supervillain who possessed people to commit her crimes. She was presented as a recurring supporter of the team, and was also shown to have a close friendship with Hiro Takachiho, as they both had a mutual love for technology. Appearances Gallery Screenshots Karmi BR.png|Karmi's cameo in Baymax Returns. Karmi Mask.png Karmi Masked.png Karmi meets Hiro.png|Karmi meets Hiro Karmi Granville lab.png Karmi Hiro 1.png Karmi Hiro 2.png Karmi Hiro 3.png Karmi Microscope.png Karmi Hiro 5.png Karmi Hiro 6.png Karmi Hiro 7.png Karmi study.png|Karmi disinterested in socializing with Hiro Karmi leaves.png|Karmi angrily walks away Karmi crowd.png Karmi photo 1.png|Karmi about to snap a photo of "Hero" Hiro Karmi phone.png Hiro saves Karmi.png|Saved by Hiro Karmi Hiro 8.png|Flattered to be saved by "Hero" Hiro Karmi Hiro 9.png Karmi table.png Karmi Hiro picture.png|Karmi examines the photo she took of "Hero" Hiro Issue 188.jpg|Hiro: "Any chance I can convince you to keep this quiet?" Karmi Hiro 10.png Clueless Karmi.png|Karmi doesn't realize Hiro saved her Karmi hazmat.png Karmi viruses.png Karmi Hiro 11.png Karmi Hiro 12.png Karmi Hiro 13.png Karmi Hiro 14.png Karmi Hiro office.png Karmi and Hiro in Granville's office.png Karmi Hiro 15.png Karmi I88.png Karmi news.png Karmi news 2.png|Karmi sees her crush on the news Karmi building.png|Karmi's seismic project Karmi project.png Karmi waits.png Karmi looks.png Karmi nervous.png Destroyed model 1.png|Karmi sees her model destroyed Destroyed model 2.png Karmi photo.png|"End scene." Karmi snaps an embarrassing photo of Hiro Karmi photo 2.png|"Got it!" Karmi snaps another embarrassing photo of Hiro Karmi photo 3.png Karmi and Hiro 16.png|Karmi smirks at Hiro Karmi phone photo.png|Karmi anticipates another failure by Hiro... Hiro's project succeeds.png Karmi Hiro test.png|"So your solution is cheating?" Karmi Hiro Granville.png|Granville: "Not only would this structure save itself..." Karmi angry.png|Hiro snaps a photo of Karmi Baymax feeds Hiro.png Baymax maneuver.png Karmi and Hiro TIP.png|"You touched the apple!" Karmi TIP.png|"This is cold and flu season. All it takes is one careless..." Karmi scared.png|Karmi nervously backs away from Hiro Karmi Hiro SH1.png Trengrove SFIT.png Trengrove autograph.png Granville wristband Karmi.png|Granville hands a wristband to Karmi Granville stops Hiro.png|Granville stops Hiro while Karmi proceeds GranvilleKarmi.png|"Bummer, Kiro." Selfie 1.png|"Wait! I don't wanna be in your..." Hall SH1.png Selfie message.png|Hiro receives a selfie Honey Lemon snapped Selfie message Karmi.png|Hiro zooms on Karmi's face Karmi seat.png|Karmi questioning Trengrove Karmi locked out.png|Karmi gets locked out Karmi ice cream.png|Disgruntled Karmi with her ice cream Karmi Hiro walk.png|"Hi, little boy." Karmi Hiro and kid.png|Kid: "She lies." Karmi kicked out.png|"Trengrove kicked me out." Karmi smiles at Hiro.png Hiro smiles at Karmi.png Disgusted.png|Hiro and Karmi both look away in disgust Karmi song.png|Karmi singing and playing the guitar Hiro arrives SFIT.png Karmi Hiro SH1 1.png KarmiKK.png|Karmi screams Upset Karmi.png|"What is your problem?" Kentucky Kaiju class.png HiroKK.png Karmi ketchup.png|"YOU are cracked!" Karmi Fanfiction.png|Karmi in her fan-fiction Chibi Karmi.png|Chibi Karmi What is this.png|Hiro: "What? What is this?" KHeartsQT.png|KHeartsQT revealed to be Karmi Karmi FF1.png Karmi FF2.png Karmi FF3.png Hiro upset at Karmi.png Karmi announces new chapter.png Captain Cutie and Karmi.png Wasabi Karmi headband.png|Wasabi with a Karmi headband Go Go Karmi headband.png|Go Go with a Karmi headband Honey Karmi headband.png|Honey Lemon with a Karmi headband Momakase captures Karmi.png|Momakase has kidnapped Karmi Karmi kidnapped.png|Karmi in her cell Karmi tied.png|Karmi tied up and gagged BH6 cell.png|Karmi and Big Hero 6 trapped Karmi and Hiro in cell.png Red Alert.png Karmi in cell.png Karmi FF4.png BH6 see Baymax transforming.png Baymax sword.png Karmi Hiro Baymax.png Karmi blush.png Karmi eye glow.png BH6 escape Akuma Island.png Honey Tall Girl.png Karmi Hiro iceberg.png Karmi Hiro FF.png Karmi Hiro FF2.png Karmi smile.png Karmi hugs Hiro.png Karmi chibi.png BH6 Fanfiction end.png Hiro chibi.png Karmi BH6.png Chibi Karmi and Hiro.png Karmi BP.png Karmi and gang.png Karmi Hiro BP.png Liv meets Karmi.png|Meeting Liv Amara Karmi sticker.png Hiro jealous.png|Hiro becomes jealous Liv and Karmi.png Liv and Karmi eat.png LivKarmi.png|Watching Hiro's invention KarmiBP.png Karmi dress.png|Karmi at the gala Karmi excited.png Scared people.png Karmi beats Knox.png|Karmi subdues Orso Knox Karmi smiling.png Karmi and monster.png BH6BP.png Karmi and Hero Hiro.png|Karmi and "Captain Cutie" Hiro falls.png WendyCTC.png WendyCTC2.png Liv and Karmi look at flower.png Liv and Karmi look at Krei.png|Staring at Krei. Miscellaneous BH6 characters.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females